TUFF ENOUGH
by pmcurtis
Summary: Set two years after the bookmovie, Ponyboy is now 16 and getting into all kinds of trouble.  What is Darry gonna do to keep him in line?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS. I WiSH I DID THOUGH. ESPECIALLY PONYBOY - HE MAKES MY KNEES GO WEAK... 

Set 2 years after the events in the book/movie, Ponyboy is now 16...and getting into all kinds of trouble. What is Darry gonna do...?

I didn't even know Darry had walked into the party at Buck's. I just kept on doin' exactly what I'd been doin' since I'd arrived with my new best buddy, Curly, nearly 30 minutes ago - drinkin', smokin' and makin' out with some blonde (Two Bit woulda been impressed) who wouldnta been able to stand up had I not had her up against a wall, kissing her, and trying to sweet talk her into joining me in one of Buck's bedrooms.

I didn't even think for a moment about the warning both Darry and Soda had given me two years ago about stayin' away from Buck's. and I somehow seemed to have forgotten that the last time Darry had found out I was drinkin' he had grounded me for two weeks. And curfew? Well, the last time I came home late, Darry hit me - and we all know what happened after that. Darry would NEVER do that again.

I was about to find out how wrong I was...

I had just started drinkin' my third beer...tuff enough, huh? I wasn't drunk, mind you,  
but I have to admit, I was feeling pretty good. As I slipped my hand into Missy's hand to lead her upstairs, Curly Shepard staggered over, rudely interrupting the plans I had for the remainder of my evening.

"Hey, Pone...hate to interrupt and all", he slurred his words and I briefly wondered how much he'd had to drink, "but, ain't that your big brother Darry standing over there watching you?"

I turned around, taking another drink of my beer, and regretting it as soon as I did.

Curly was right on. Darry was watching everything I was doin'. My heart stopped. I put the beer into Curly's hand quickly.

"Curly, here, take this." I nearly choked.

As soon as Darry realized I saw him, he started walking over to me. Glory, I'd never seen him look so mad. I'm gonna be grounded til I'm 18, I thought miserably! And for a moment I actually thought about running. Instead, I lowered my head and stared at the hole in the toe of my shoe while waitin' for Darry to start hollerin' at me.

Now, that'll look real tuff, I thought. A 16 year old greaser bein' yelled at by his big brother in the middle of a party. Why didn't I just stay home? I was grounded anyways. What was I thinkin'

Oh, right. I wasn't thinkin'. Darry always says I never use my head.

But...Darry didn't holler.

He just walked over to me, grabbed me by the arm, and sternly spoke only two words.

"Let's Go!"

I thought I would die on the spot.

Darry ushered me outside and down the steps, still grabbing my arm firmly.

"You're hurtin' me!" I hissed, as I attempted to pull out of his grasp.

He only held me tighter while pulling me to our truck.

He calmly replied "This ain't nothin' compared to how you're gonna be hurtin' when I get you home, kiddo. When I'm done with you, you ain't gonna be able to sit down for a week!"

My mind raced. He had to be kidding! Glory, I was 16...what was he plannin' on doin.  
spanking me like a little kid? I shuddered at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS. I'M NOT THAT LUCKY. 

CHAPTER 2

We got to the truck and Darry helped me inside (as if I really needed his help)...again saying only two words to me.

"Don't move."

He was really starting to scare me now. I'm not used to Darry not hollerin' at me when I've done something he's not happy about.

The entire ride home was spent in complete silence with Darry starin' at nothin' but the road and shakin' his head every now and then, and with me tryin' to figure out why the heck he wasn't screamin' at me by now.

No doubt I deserved to hear him scream.

As he parked the truck on the street in front of our house, it suddenly dawned on me...

HE REALLY THINKS HE'S GONNA SPANK ME!

I threw open my door and bolted from the truck. I sprinted through the front gate (thank God for track practices), hurdled the steps, and was just about to throw open the front door-

I was thinkin' if I could just make it to my bedroom and lock myself in there for the night that Darry would be cooled off enough to just yell at me tomorrow morning. I couldn't let him spank me -

but Soda emerged, stopping me dead in my tracks and giving Darry the chance to grab me by the arm yet again.

"Damn." I muttered under breath.

"Goin somewhere?" Darry asked sarcastically.

"Ow!" You ain't gotta be so darn rough, Dar!"

"Where the hell have you been, Ponyboy?!" Soda screamed.

I'd never seen my usually happy-go-lucky brother look so angry.

I looked at him, completely stunned. Darry tellin' me I won't be able to sit for a week.  
Soda yellin' at me...has this whole world gone mad?

I knew I was in for it. Glory, this can't be happenin'! I was terrified.

I opened my mouth to answer Soda, but put my head down to stare at my feet when Darry decided to answer for me.

"I found the kid at one of Buck's infamous parties." This time both Darry and Soda glared at me. "I ran into Tim when I was out tryin' to find him and Shepard kinda let it slip that Curly and 'our little Ponyboy' here had headed over to Buck's to have a few drinks and to see who could get laid first. Seems like 'loverboy' here was headed in that direction.

Darry scowled at me. I started chewin' on my fingernails. I knew Soda was starin' at me and after a split second, he yelled, "Get the hell in the house, Ponyboy!"

I shook. Soda held the door open and Darry helped me in...still grabbing me by the arm.

"Ow! You're hurtin' my arm!" I hissed at Darry.

He just spun me around so I was facing him.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' Ponyboy?" Darry scolded.

Oh...so he is gonna yell, I thought. I put my head down, not really knowing what I should - or shouldn't - say.

Darry grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me close to him.

"Look at me...and answer me when I ask you a question, damnit!" He let go of my shirt and repeated his question, "What in the almighty universe do you think you're doin'?!"

"I-I-I don't know." I stammered. "I just wanted to have a little fun is all. I didn't think..."

But, Darry cut me off.

"And did you think for a minute that you were still grounded for cuttin' two days of school with Curly last week? Huh? And did you think that sneaking outta the house tonight would make me...and Soda...worry when we realized you were gone?" His voice was starting to rise.  
"And did you thinthat me and Soda both warned you about not goin' near Buck's? And did you think that I would catch you there...and see you drinkin'?"

Darry's eyes were blazin'.

"N-n-no." I studdered.

Glory, I was shakin' now.

"NO?! Ponyboy, I ain't gonna let this continue! You're headin' down the wrong path and it's gotta be stopped - NOW! You're only 16 - the state can still take you away from me - but I'll be damned if I let them! Me and Soda here - we love you more than anything...and because of that, I'm puttin' my foot down and I'm gonna stop this new attitude of yours. Tonight! Soda?"

Hmmm?" Soda answered,and I turned to look at him. Now he was the one starin' down at his feet.

"Gimme your belt.", Darry commanded.

And with one hand he grabbed me by the arm so I couldn't run off, while he stuck his other hand out waitin' for Soda to hand him that damn belt.

_Please, Please Please review. I'm not a writer - it's just an idea I had and I need to know if you guys are interested in seeing it continue. Be harsh if you need to be._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

"NO!" I screamed as I tried to pull out of Darry's strong grasp. He just held onto me tighter.  
My head was spinning.

I looked at Soda, tying to make eye contact - hoping I could silently plead with him to not hand Darry that damn belt.

But, Soda didn't look at me. He just started unbuckling his belt and pulling it out of his jeans.

I thought I would die.

This can't be happenin', I thought. Darry can't mean to take that strap to me - I'm 16.  
I'm too old for this. And although Darry did slap me once, nobody in my family had ever spanked me. Nobody.

I started struggling. I needed to break loose. I had no desire to feel the sting of that belt.

I shook, as Darry raised his voice to Soda.

"Sodapop, NOW!"

And I watched as Soda handed him that damn belt.

My knees went weak.

Before I realized what was happenin', Darry was sitting on the couch, flippin' me over his knees and holding me firmly in place with his left hand. I was struggling something fierce.  
There was no way I would let Darry do this without a damn good fight from me, that's for sure.

I looked back at Darry for a moment - he was doubling the belt and started raising it in the air.

Forget fighting, I thought.

Maybe pleading would work...? I had to get out of this somehow.

"Darry, please, no! Don't do this!", I begged. "I'm so sorry, Dar! I'll be good! I promise!"

"And I'll make sure of that, little brother."

Then that belt landed on my backside so hard I screamed.

"Noooo!"

I put my hands back for some sort of protection...but Darry just grabbed them and pinned them behind my back.

The belt landed again. Glory, it hurt so bad.

I started struggling again...bucking and kicking my legs. If I could just break free,  
I thought...but Darry only held me tighter.

And suddenly I realized all I could do was submit myself to this punishment.

How the hell did I ever let it get to this...?

And the belt landed again.

I couldn't hold back anymore. I started bawling. And Darry just kept bringing that damn belt up and down.

I wondered, briefly, why soda wasn't jumping to my defense like he usually did.

"Darry...p-please! No more!" I choked out between sobs. "You're hurtin' me! I'm sorry!  
I'm soooo sorry!

But he kept right on spanking me. Damn him, I thought.

I pleaded with Soda next.

"Make him stop! Soda, please! It hurts! Ow! I'll be good...just make him stop!"

But my pleas obviously fell on deaf ears because Soda didn't say a word.

I lost count at seventeen. I honestly don't know how many more times Darry strapped me.

When he finished, I just stayed there, over his knees, trembling and sobbing, while Darry gently rubbed my back.

As my sobs receded into whimpering, Darry helped me off his lap and held me close to him, with my head burried in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, gently stroking my head while he let me cry for a few moments longer. Then he turned my face up to look at him,  
pushing back my bangs so he could see into my eyes.

He spoke calmly when he told me "Don't think I won't do this again, Ponyboy. If you're gonna continue behavin' the way you've been lately, I'll have you over my knees again so fast it'll make your head spin. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yyyes." I managed to whimper.

"Good. Now, get to your room and get to bed. Oh, and Ponyboy...you're grounded. Two weeks."

I turned quickly - glad to finally be able to get the hell outta there. I glanced briefly at Sodapop, who was still standing exactly where he'd been standing when he handed that damn belt to Darry.

I swear there were tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I HATE YOU!" I hissed as I ran past him into our room and slammed the door.

I threw myself onto our bed and lay there, sobbing into my pillow and trying not to think about the fire in my backside. I tried not to think about bein' 16 and bein' across my big brother's knees like I was a little kid. I tried not to think...and the more I tried not to...the more I thought.

I cried myself to sleep.

****

_**PLEASE please please review. The more reviews I get, the more quickly I'll update...and I already ****have chapters 4 - 7 finished! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you all are liking the story so far. 

CHAPTER 4

I awoke with a start early the next morning - the sting from last night's whippin' obviously bein' the reason.

Soda was streched out beside me, his arm flung across my body as if he were tryin' to protect me.

Why the hell didn't he protect me last night...I thought bitterly.

I slowly slid out from under his arm - I had no desire to wake him. I was humiliated. I couldn't face him...or Darry...yet.

I grabbed some clothes and hurried myself into the bathroom - there was no way I wanted to change in my room...

I wanted to inspect the damage in private.

After stripping for the shower, I hesitantly turned around to look...

No wonder I was so sore... Darry had tanned me two shades of blister blue.

BASTARD.

I quickly showered, dressed, grabbed my backpack, scribbled a quick note to Darry and Soda that I was walkin' to school and beat it outta there.

I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes. I couldn't sit still. For a brief moment it crossed my mind to cut school, but the burning in my backside quickly reminded me that I didn't wanna do anything to make Darry any madder.

So...I stayed at school and tried, unsuccessfully, to quit fidgeting.

Curly caught up with me at lunch as I was standing under a tree, smoking a cigarette,  
and drinkin' a pepsi - in my rush to get outta the house this morning, I forgot to pack myself a lunch.

"Hey Pone!" Boy howdy, he was the last person I wanted to see right then.

"What's goin' on, Curly?"

"Was Darry real pissed, man? Cuz he sure looked mighty pissed when he was draggin'  
you outta Buck's party last night.", he snickered.

"Yeah", I answered, not wanting Curly to get any ideas about what actually took place after Darry got me home. "Darry and Soda both - I'm grounded for two weeks."

"Man, that sucks!" He shook his head and sighed. "Guess I'll hafta let Missy know that you won't be takin' her up to one of Buck's bedrooms for awhile... Man, Pone, she was hot for you...you coulda had that..."

I cut him off.

"I'll meet ya at the lot at 11:30 Saturday night - just tell Missy I'll see her at Buck's bu midnight."

What the hell was I thinkin'?

"But I thought Darry grounded ya for two weeks...ain't he gonna have somethin' to say about you goin' out Saturday night?"

"Darry ain't gonna say nothin'...cause Darry ain't gonna find out"

Man, that was tuff.

When I got home from track practice, Soda was wrestling with Steve on the living room floor, Two-Bit was glued to the tv watchin' Mickey Mouse, a beer in one hand, and Darry was in the kitchen cookin' dinner.

I just walked in quietly without sayin' a word. 

I wondered if Two-Bit and Steve knew what happened last night. I hoped not. I couldn't face 'em if they did.

I went into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of chocolate milk.

"Hey, Pony. You OK there, little brother?" Darry questioned.

Bastard, I thought. And I shrugged.

He stepped in front of my and took me by the shoulders.

Oh great...just what I needed...another lecture.

"Look, Pone...I know you're upset..." Darry started.

He doesn't know anything my mind screamed! He doesn't know how bad that belt hurts...he doesn't know that I can't sit down...he doesn't know how I hated bein' across his knees.  
he doesn't know that I'm humiliated!

"but you really gotta understand why I needed to spank you last night. Pony..." he said gently, "I'm just so damn scared of los..."

But I cut him off as I snapped at him "I understand!"

I pulled away.

"I got homework", I said and I left for my room.

Laying on my stomach, on my bed, I was trying to concentrate on my homework...but i had only two things on my mind...the immense sting in my backside and how the hell I was gonna get outta my house to meet Missy Saturday night. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Soon, Soda walked into our room.

"Darry says to come and eat", he said timidly.

Good. He knows how much I hate him for giving Darry that belt and for not makin' Darry stop whippin' me last night.

"Ain't hungry" I grumbled. I went back to trying to look consumed by Chemistry. I heard Soda sigh and leave.

"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS!"

I shook.

Darry had flung open my door and was standin' in my room yellin' at me.

"You WILL come to dinner when you're called for dinner! You hear me?" I nodded.

"You'd better stop this new attitude of yours now, Ponyboy! You got exactly what you deserved last night, and you know that as well as anyone! Now..." he hollered, dragging me to my feet and directing me toward the door, "get into that kitchen, sit down, and eat!"

"Fine." I said cooly and stomped past Darry as he stood there, shakin' his head.

Two-Bit and Steve were joining us for dinner - nothing new there.

I tried to sit and eat. Really, I did. Not so much because I was hungry - if you want the truth, I really didn't have much of an appetite - but mainly because I was scared that if I didn't, I'd end up over Darry's knees again tonight. 

The thought made me shiver.

I couldn;t ever let that happen again.

So, I sat on that hard kitchen chair, picking at the food on my plate and fidgeting until Soda bolted up and ran quickly out of the room.

I just looked at Darry, who looked as shocked and confused as I was.

A moment later, Soda came loping back into the kitchen, grinning recklessly and holding a pillow.

"Here, Pone...try this," he offered as he handed the pillow to me.

Darry, damn him, burst out laughing.

"It ain't funny!" I yelled "If you don't think it hurts, you're crazy!" I hissed while trying, without much success, to get comfortable on the pillow.

"So...stand up and eat then" Darry countered, as if it were the simpliest solution in the world.

I looked from darry to Tow-Bit and Steve. Two-Bit's mouth had dropped open and Steve had a smug grin on his face.

Well, they sure know now, I thought miserably.

Glory, I was mortified.

"So, the kid finally got his butt blistered, huh? Well, it's about time. It was long overdue anyways" Steve snickered. "Whatcha do this time, Ponyboy, huh?"

I swear I wanted to hit him. Hard.

But Darry looked as angry as I felt and glared at him.

"That's enough, Steve."

That shut him right up.

I finished my dinner standing up at the table, then helped Soda with the dishes. We worked in silence. When we were finished, I headed into the living room and flopped down on my stomach to watch some tv.

"Ponyboy, room." Darry stated as he looked up from the bills he was writing out. "You're grounded...and that means no tv."

I started to protest - he had already punished me last night - but immediately thought better of it.

Darry was staring at me.

"Go." he commanded.

I moped and mumbled all the way to my room.

I finished my homework, read a little, then finally closed my eyes to get some sleep. I was about to drift off when I felt Soda climbing into bed beside me.

"Pone? You still awake?"

"Yeah."

"Still sore, little brother"

"Yeah." Glory, I was.

"You know I didn't wanna give Darry that belt, right Pone?"

"Sure." I answered sarcastically.

"But you know you needed it, right? I mean, me and Darry, we're real worried about you lately, kid. You keep doin' things that could get you into big trouble...things that could get you thrown into a boys' home if the state ever found out. Ponyboy, I don't want them to take you awaw from us..that would just about kill me and Darry. Man, Pony, Darry loves you more than he's ever loved anyone. That's why he was so hard on you last night. He just wanted to knock some sense into ya. Ya dig, Pony?"

"Sure." I lied.

"So...you and me...we're cool then?" I heard the worry in his voice.

I paused, thinking for a moment about what he'd said. Soda was right. I HAD been getting myself into a lot of trouble lately...and I didn't want to get sent to some boys' home. I knew how much Darry and Soda loved me...and i loved the two of them even more.

"Yeah. We're cool." And we were.

Soda flung his arm across my neck and quickly fell asleep.

I turned to look at him...and I couldn;t help but wonder if we'd still be cool come Saturday night.

I had to meet up with that Missy girl again.

I just had to... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story. Poor Pony, huh? Glory, I love that kid...!**

CHAPTER 6

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully, which happens to be a rarity in our house.

I was on my best behavior, managing to stay outta trouble...both at school and at home. Another rarity since Johnny and Dally died.

Neither Two-Bit nor Steve questioned me about what they learned at dinner. I was glad for that. I'm sure Darry musta warned them both not to bring it up. Honestly, I wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened.

Come Friday night I was about to go outta my mind from boredom. Darry still wouldn't let me watch tv, Soda was out with Steve, Two-Bit was off, probably gettin' drunk somewhere, I'd already done all my homework and I'd read every book in the house at least twice.

Out of desperation, I made my way to the living room, flopped down on the couch, sighing loudly, and turned to watch Darry write out some bills.

"Everything ok, little man?" Darry questioned without looking up from his work.

"Yeah." I sulked. "Just bored." I tried to look as miserable as possible, hoping he would take pity and let me watch some tv.

"Well", Darry started, putting his pen down and turning to look at me, "you can always wash the dishes...the bathroom needs cleaning too."

"What?! No!" I jumped up. "Tonight's Soda's night to do the dishes! It ain't my fault you let him leave with Steve before he did 'em! Maybe you should ground him." I added under my breath.

"Ah...so that's what this is all about..." he got up and walked over to me, pulling me down onto the couch to sit next to him.

I winced. My backside still hurt some.

Darry grinned, seeing my reaction, and toussled my hair.

"Quit it." I complained as I brushed his hand away.

"Ponyboy...", he bagan, "you're old enough...and smart enough...to know you're grounded with good reason."

I didn't say anything, so Darry continued.

"I don't like grounding you, Pone...in fact, I don't like punishing you at all...", he put his head down and I knew he was thinkin' about the whippin' he'd given me the other night. I put my head down too, suddenly feeling ashamed. He tilted my head back up to look me in the eyes as he went on, "but, Pony, I don't have the option of not punishing you when you need to be punished. I don't have the option of just bein' your 'big brother' like I was be...before Mom and Dad died." He paused briefly. "You know, as well as I do, that I had to pick up where they left off...and if that means punishing you, kiddo, then that's what I gotta do. Understand, Pony"

"Sure." I answered, putting my head down again. "But, Mom and Dad never grounded me...and they sure never punished me in any other way." I challenged.

"Pone...you were 13 when we lost them. Still a baby. You weren't gettin' into any trouble back then. And, me and Soda, well, we were both grounded our fair share...as well as punished in other ways..."

My head snapped up at this. "They spanked you?!" I was stunned!

"No...not Mom...but Dad did. He spanked me and Soda both. Took that belt to the two of us on more than one occassion..." He stopped and looked at me a moment, then smiled...I was starin' at him with my eyes wide - I couldn't believe our Dad had used that same belt on my brothers.

"But," he continued, getting serious again:only when we really deserved a whippin'...which is why I let you feel it the other night. Pony, if Daddy had been here, he woulda done the exact same thing."

I put my head down, feeling ashamed again. "I 'spose."

"Besides..." Darry started, "I'm thinkin' about lettin' you head on over to the game with Soda tomorrow night...but only if you get all your chores done and you two are back after the game ends. You've had a pretty good week, kiddo...and i'm real proud of you. I think you've been punished enough."

I jumped up and hugged him, "Thanks, Dar!"

"Sure, little man. Now go on and get to bed...it's gettin late."

"K." And I turned and ran into my room.

So...I thought, as I was curled up in my bed...I managed to get myself outta the house...now all I hafta do is lose Soda at the game and I'll be gettin' some action before Curly.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow night!

**CHAPTER 7 WILL BE POSTED AS SOON AS I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. I AM SO NOT NICE...**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! OK...THIS TIME I'M GOING FOR AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I'LL UPDATE AGAIN...SO, IF YOU READ THE STORY, AND YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOU NEED TO REVIEW!**

CHAPTER 7

"C'mon Soda...I don't wanna be late!" I called. After bein' cooped up for almost a week, I just couldn't wait any longer to get outta the house.

"Glory, Pone, I'm comin'! I'm comin'! Game's not goin' anywhere!" He answered, grinning.

I had to grin back. Soda's grins are infectious.

"Soda...you make sure you have Pony home right after the game. He's still on restriction." Darry said, then turned to me. "Got that, Pone?"

"Yeah. I got it."I grumbled. And better than that, I had my plan all worked out for how I'd meet Curly at the lot. Now, if Soda would just hurry a bit...

"All right, Pone, you ready?" Soda questioned, his shoes in his hand.

"Been ready all day." I answered sarcastically as we bounded out the front door.

I couldn't keep my mind on the football game at all. Soda loved it though - well, he loved all the attention he was getting from the many girls who had flocked around him. I don't know what it is about Soda. He coulda had any one of them girls...hell, he coulda had 'em all at once if he wanted to, but even after 2 years, he still wasn't over Sandy. Anyways, the game was nearly over, it was almost 11:00pm and if I wanted to make it to the lot to meet Curly at 11:30 I had to put my plan into action.

"Soda? Hey, Soda?" I interrupted a ridiculous conversation he was havin' with the girls.

He looked at me, grinning, "Yeah, kiddo?"

"Soda...I'm starting to get a headache and I'm really kinda tired." I lied. "I'm gonna head to the truck and lay down 'til you're ready to leave, K?"

Glory, I hoped he'd buy it.

Suddenly he looked real worried. He felt my head. "Well, you don't feel hot or anything, Pone. But we can leave now if ya wanna."

_NO! NO! NO! It's not suppose to go like this!_

"No, Soda, it's ok, really. You can finish watchin' the game. 'Sides, I wanna know who wins." I smiled. "I'll just go rest in the truck and when the game's over, we'll go." _PLEASE LET HIM TAKE THE BAIT!_ "And, quit worryin'. I ain't sick or nothin'...my head just hurts a bit."

"Prolly cause you been stuck in the house all week with no excitement. You're just not used to all this noise anymore." He smiled.

"Prolly." I agreed.

"All right, Pone. I'll catch ya at the truck when the game's over."

As soon as Soda was outta my sight, I ran. I didn't quit runnin' til I made it to the lot with 5 minutes to spare.

Curly arrived right on schedule...

"Pone! Hey man!", he called as he staggered over to me. Leave it to Curly to get drunk before we even got to the party. I swear, he was beginnin' to remind me more of Two-But every day. "So, how'd ya manage to get set free, huh?"

"I told you I'd be here, and I am." I answered coolly. "That's all you need to know." I said, pushing him along. "Now, c'mon! Let's get to Buck's."

But...we never made it to Buck's.

We were walking from the lot, heading down a back alley - I didn't want to take any main roads because I didn't want to take the chance of Darry or Soda comin' to look for me and I knew the game musta ended and Soda was probably aware I'd ditched him - jokin' around, cussin' a bit and havin' a few beers, when a car slowly turned into the alley.

We didn't think nothin' of it at first. If you wanna know the truth, Curly was drunk and I was definately buzzed. But when that car got close enough for us to realize it was a Mustang, we both sobered up real quick.

Not quick enough though.

Them socs had cornered us in the alley, and with nowhere to go, five socs climed outta the car, looking for a fight. I briefly recalled Johnny's voice. 'Mustangs...they're tuff' and shook my head quickly to clear my mind before I hooked my thumbs in my jeans and slouched - my typical 'tough pose'.

"Hey greasers" one of them socs snarled, "goin' somewhere?"

And the next thing I knew, we were surrounded.

"These greasers sure look like they need to learn a lesson. Whadda ya think, Dave?"

I think we're just the ones to teach 'em that lesson. Get 'em!"

And just as Curly and I had accepted the idea that we were outnumbered and were about to be jumped, a strong voice came from behind the socs, near the entrance of the alley...

"And we're just the ones to teach you filthy socs that lesson."

I swear, I'd never been so happy to hear Darry's voice.

Darry, Soda, Two-Bit and Steve came barrelling down the alley, ready to pounce, but them socs, at the sound of Darry's voice, had jumped back in their Mustang and were takin' off...their tires screeching.

"You two ok?", Darry asked, breathing hard and looking real worried.

"Fine." Curly answered. "Thanks for coming to our rescue, Darry. Man, if you guys hadn't come along..."

But I wasn't listening to Curly because suddenly it hit me. Darry was there.

I glanced at him - but put my head down and started chewin' on my nails when I saw the expression on his face - the same expression he'd had when he caught me at Buck's party only five days before.

"C'mon...let's get you two home where you belong."

I thought I'd die when he grabbed me by the arm again.

Soda didn't say a word to me as we were walkin' outta the alley. He wouldn't even look at me. Glory, I felt so bad for ditchin' him at the game. He musta been outta his mind when he realized what I'd done. I could only imagine how he explained it all to Darry.

"Soda? Sodapop...?", I began. "Soda, I'm so sorry. Ya see, there was this girl, and I was supposed to meet her at Buck's at midnight...and..."

But, he cut me off.

"No, Ponyboy, you ain't sorry. But I sure as hell hope you will be!" I flinched at his words. He turned to Darry. "Mind if I take the truck? Me, Steve and Two-Bit are gonna give Curly a ride home then head over to the Dingo for a bit."

"Sure, Pepsi-Cola." Darry said, using dad's nickname for him and tossing him the keys.

"Me and Pony can walk home from here," Darry turned to glare at me "and when we get home I plan on havin' a little discussion with him with the back of Mom's hairbrush." I squirmed.

Curly looked at me, his eyes wide, stunned by Darry's words. I looked away, embarassed, and started chewing on my nails again. God, I hated Darry right then. Why'd he hafta go and say that in front of all my friends?!

"Be back soon, little buddy" he told Soda.

They took off, leaving me alone with Darry.

"C'mon!" he growled.

I didn't have a choice...


	8. Chapter 8

**A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS.**

**CHAPTER 8**

We walked home in silence, Darry gripping my arm the entire way.

I couldn't believe this was happenin' again. No...I _could_ believe it was happenin'. What I couldn't believe was that I'd lied to Soda - and made my brothers worry - and all because of some silly blonde.

When we arrived at the house, Darry escorted me inside and into the kitchen. Still holding my arm, he pulled out a chair, chastising me.

"I don't understand why you decided to put yourself in this position again, Ponyboy."

Sitting down on the chair, he started to unbutton and unzip my jeans.

My face flushed. He couldn't be serious!

"No, Darry! Wait!", I begged, trying desperately to pull away. "Darry, please! I know you're gonna spank me again...and...I know...I know I deserve it", I admitted, swallowing hard, "but you can't take down my pants! Darry, PLEASE!"

I was 16! I wasn't a little boy anymore! What on earth was he thinkin'?

"That's where you're wrong, Ponyboy. I can...and I will...take down your pants."

I was horrified.

"I was easy on you the other night, Pone, and you obviously didn't learn a thing because of it...lying to Soda, makin' him worry half to death...tryin' to get to Buck's again...! Damnit, Ponyboy, this time you ARE gonna learn and I'm gonna be sure of that!"

And he put his thumbs in both sides of my jeans and pulled them down.

I thought I'd die!

Darry yanked me to him and in one swift motion flipped my over his knees. For the second time in a week, he held me firmly in place. There was nowhere I could go and nothing I could do.

Shit, I thought miserably, I'm really in for it.

Darry's hand came down hard on my backside. I gasped. Damn, he has strong hands!

His hand came down again and I felt hot tears wellin' up in my eyes. I didn't want to be spanked anymore!

"Darry, please, I'm sorry!" I pleaded, and his hand connected once again. I yelped.

Darry's hand kept comin' down, hard and fast, almost rhythmacally. It stung like hell and by the 6th swat I was tryin' to keep from bawlin' like a baby. By the time the 10th swat landed, I lost all control, sobbing and beggin' Darry to stop.

Damn him, he just kept on spanking.

"Soda?", Darry started, while continuing his rampage on me.

Soda was back? I hated the thought of him seein' me over our big brother's knees once again.

"Hmmm?"

"Go into my room and get me Mom's hairbrush...it's on my tall dresser."

I looked up, and through my tears could see Soda leave the kitchen and head down the hall.

Darry stopped spanking me for a moment and my hands immediately flew to my burning backside, but he quickly pushed them away.

"Oh no, kiddo. We're just gettin' started." he hissed.

And with that said, he put his fingers into my briefs and yanked them down to my knees.

"Darry, No! Not like this!" I thought I'd die from embarassment! "Please Darry...I'm 16! No!"

I squirmed and wiggled, trying to get free, but Darry just tightend his hold on me.

"No, Ponyboy, it has to be like this." And he waited for Sooda to bring him Mom's hairbrush.

"Here ya go, Dar.", Soda drawled, as he loped back into the kitchen. Then he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, bare assed, over Darry's knees. I was mortified, and just kept my head down, staring at the floor and crying.

"Darry..." he paused, "you sure ya wanna do it like that? I mean...he is 16...I'm sure just bein' over your knees is humiliating enough for him..."

Well, at least he's sticking up for me this time, I thought smugly. Ain't no way Darry's gonna do this if Soda's sayin' somethin' about it. Suddenly I felt ashamed. I didn't deserve him to stick up for me. I lied to him...and I made him worry...

"I'm sure." Darry interrupted my thoughts. "This is exactly what this kid needs to keep him from finding himself over my knees again."

"Whatever you say, Superman. I'll be in the living room playin' poker with Two-Bit and Steve. Call me if you need me, K."

Great! Just what I needed to top of my already perfect night! Two-Bit and Steve hearing me howl like a 6 year old over my brother's knees.

"K, little buddy", Darry responded. Then to me he said, "This time you ARE gonna learn..."

And I felt the first smack of Mom's wooden hairbrush.

"Nooo!" I started kicking and crying! Glory, that thing smarted! He paddled me long and hard with that hairbrush. He just kept bringing it down on my backside while I sobbed. And he didn't say a word.

He didn't have to say a word.

I knew why I was over his knees. I knew I deserved what he was doin'. And I knew that he'd never be doin' it again. I knew I had learned. Just like he said I would.

"I'm so sorry, Darry!" I choked out. Glory, I was.

"I don't want you to forget."

And he paddled me harder. I kicked and bucked, pleaded and begged for mercy, but Darry just kept right on paddling me. He musta had me over his knees, using that hairbrush on me for a good 20 minutes.

I'll never sit down again, I thought miserably.

Suddenly I realized I wasn't being held down anymore. I quickly jumped off Darry's lap, and he stood up from the chair, wrapping his arms around me and letting me sob into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Darry. I'm so sorry." I cried. Darry just held me tightly until I calmed down, then he spoke gently to me while helping me pull my pants back up.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep, huh, little man. You've had a rough night."

"K, Dar." I said sullenly and sniffed. I turned to walk to my room, then stopped and ran back to Darry's strong arms. I needed him to hold me again.

"You ain't never gonna hafta do that again, Darry, never again!" I was crying again, overcome by emothion...and it wasn't because my backside stung. It was because I'd disappointed my brothers, and I knew it.

"I know, baby, I know." He looked me in the eyes as he spoke again, "But there's someone that doesn't know. Go and talk to Soda."

I stiffened. Soda didn't want to talk to me...not after what I'd done to him. There was no way he'd talk to me again. 'Sides, Soda was playin' with Steve and Two-Bit...and I couldn't face any of them at the moment.

But, Darry urged me on.

"Go ahead, Baby...the worst is over. Go on and talk to your brother..."

I nodded.

I hesitantly made my way outta the kitchen and into the living room where Soda, Steve and Two-Bit were in a heated poker game. Soda musta been cheatin again, I thought, dully. They all stopped playing and looked up at me when I walked into the room and cleared my throat. I musta been a sight to see...my eyes all red and puffy, my clothes dissheveled, my nose running. And they all knew why. They'd heard everything - me begging Darry to stop, the sounds of Darry spanking me with the hairbrush, me crying like a little kid. I'd never been so embarassed in my life!

"Soda..." I began. Hey, Soda. Can...can we talk?"

Soda glared at me. I put my head down, turned, and slowly made my way into the room I shared with him.

Then I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned and threw my arms around his waist as he enveloped me in a tight hug. I started bawling again.

"He really let you have it, huh, Pone?" Soda questioned, solemnly.

"It...it hurts." I choked.

"I know honey. I know it hurts..." he said, brushing some tears off my face.

"No..." I sobbed. "Not that. It...It hurts that I hurts you and Darry...that I lied to you and...and that you were both worryin' about me again tonight. Soda...I'm...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Soda just held me while I cried.

I suddenly felt Darry's strong arms around both me and Soda and I looked up through my tears.

Both my brothers were cryin' too.

Tuff enough, I thought...and held onto the two of them even tighter.

And I knew they would hold onto me forever.


End file.
